totaldramachatroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Lindsay
Lindsay, labeled The Pretty Stupid, is a character on Total Drama Roleplay. Lindsay is active in a majority of Random Roleplays. In our first ever Random Roleplay, she ranked second place, being beaten by only Courtney. The next random roleplay, she won, being the only contestant to reach the finals twice in a row. Total Drama: The Movies Lindsay was pretty quiet in this season. She was part of Zoey and Sierra’s plan to get Cody to apologize. In the “Truth or Killer Whale” challenge, she flicked one of her fake nails at Cody, cutting his seatbelt. She also flicked one at Geoff in the following episode, which hit one of his swells. She was concerned when Zoey turned into Commando Zoey again. Total Drama College Lindsay forms an alliance with Noah. The two grow close together. At one point in the game, Lindsay offers to tell Noah her secret if he tells her his. When he is reluctant, Lindsay offers to go first. She admits that she is secretly extremely intelligent and has been manipulating people the whole time with her stupidity to make them think they can take advantage of her. Since this plan has backfired in the past, she tells Noah to make sure he doesn’t take advantage of her, and warns him not to. Noah admits his secret is that he likes Lindsay. Lindsay is shocked, as when Noah first mentioned liking someone it was before Lindsay admitted her secret. He admits that he liked Zoey at first, but developed a crush on Lindsay when she admitted her intelligence to him. Lindsay thinks about it, and later says that Tyler’s good looks and charms will win him other girls, but Noah, who lacks those qualities, will have her. Total Drama Island In this new season Noah and her have broken up but later she gets back with tyler. She tires to jump off but stays in the same place in episdoe 4 but she stays safe lading in the bottom 2. She means to vote off noah but says katie name first by addicante. Legend of the Purple Tiger Lindsay has a big role in that episode. it started were she asked Bridgette for her bra when she left Heather welcomed Bridgette into there Allince. She went to cheer up Katie were Geoff,Katie,Duncan, and Beth were foring an Allince.They got Lindsay in to from an inter team Allince. At the time of the challenge while heather and Courtney were fighting Lindsay had an idea. she left to find her Purple lipgloss (purple for the purple tiger) While she was coming back she saw the tiger. She ran for her life jumping in the lake. after she lost she joined her old alliance Trent and Courtney. while Trent was confusing his love Lindsay thought he was singing to her. Anyway Heather, Lindsay and Tyler might up and Heather think Courtney reationship will be a threat she aggres and vote her off. Lindsay got the first marshmallow how to be a rulebreker Lindsay proves to be one of the strongest of her teams getting the most police tickets. In the end her team won and made out with Tyler. Trivia *Lindsay has had many different portrayers in Random Roleplay. **Drfizwuz997xlol, FoodIsLife, and V.VonSchweetz. **Her Total Drama Island roleplayer is ArianaMcCurdy. Category:Characters